


Facetime

by dorodere



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, They play minecraft :), also moke gets home from dance practice so they play minecraft in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorodere/pseuds/dorodere
Summary: Moke gets home from dance practice really late but he can't sleep, so he calls Len to play some video games together.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Zhiyu Moke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry if this is so short T^T i was gonna make it longer but i got to distracted so take this for the time being;;;

The quiet night held a small sensation of calmness as Moke's monitor hummed in the silence. It was almost 4 am and Moke was almost 100% sure that his entire neighborhood was asleep and yet he was still awake. 

His arms and legs ached with such fervor that even though he was tired he couldn't lull himself to sleep. He had just gotten back from dance practice with his dance instructor for his most recent song release and to say that his dance not only complex but tiring was an understatement. 

So just like every other night when the navy haired boy can't sleep he turns on his monitor and presses the almost hidden 'CALL?' button on the corner of his Facetime contacts hoping that the latter will answer.

While the screen buzzed with anticipation Moke scrambled to find his headphones in his backpack, hissing as he reached under his desk. 

Just before he knew it the screen came to life as a tired blonde boy appears on his screen. Moke smiles at the presentation before him. 

"Couldn't sleep?" The blonde boy speaks in a hoarse voice, creating a grounding sense of resonance in Moke's earbuds. The sensation is almost nostalgic in a way.

"Sorry for waking you up Len-" 

"Aw who fucking cares just get on Minecraft you big softy." The blonde says while rolling his eyes in a playful way.

Both boys' faces wrinkle with happiness at the familiar happenstance


End file.
